


all's fair

by IndustryRiverValley



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, im sorry i love hurting aelita, shes one of my fave characters of all time i just always hurt her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndustryRiverValley/pseuds/IndustryRiverValley
Summary: It's time for Aelita to come to Earth so the Lyoko Warriors can bury X.A.N.A forever, but any and all plans are thrown out the window the second the scanner door opens.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	all's fair

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoy this little thing, there's gonna b more chapters soon, especially now since the governor of my state is planning to lift restrictions tomorrow, so i'll probably be in quarantine for longer than ppl in most other states/countries. the past two years have not been good times to live in georgia lemme tell y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoy this little thing, there's gonna b more chapters soon, especially now since the governor of my state is planning to lift restrictions tomorrow, so i'll probably be in quarantine for longer than ppl in most other states/countries. the past two years have not been good times to live in georgia lemme tell y'all

The air in the factory was damn near electric. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd climbed down the ladder to the scanners as Jeremie started up the virtualization process. This was finally it, Aelita’s materialization program was finally ready and the kids were all looking forward to a X.A.N.A free life. Jeremie looked at the disc in his hand, still slightly in awe that it was actually real. The past year and some change had seen many sleepless nights, skipped lunches, and failed trials to bring them to this point, but it was all worth it. Jeremie had been staring at the disc long enough for Yumi to shout up to him from the scanner room,

“Jeremie, I think we’d all like to get Aelita to Earth today if you don’t mind.”

Odd and Ulrich snickered at her remark, and Jeremie shook his head a bit to bring back his focus.

“Sorry guys, I got caught up in the moment is all, I’m starting up the virtualization process now. Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, virtualization!”

The three dropped down into a clearing in the forest sector, to be met with Aelita excitedly running up to greet them.

“Hi everyone!” she yelled while putting one arm around Ulrich and the other around Yumi for a semi-group hug.

“Hi yourself Aelita, why aren’t I included in the hug, huh?” Odd whined at her while putting his hands on his hips

Just as Aelita was about to quip back at him, Jeremie’s voice cut in from above.

“Looks like you’ll have to reschedule that hug, X.A.N.A knows we’re doing something big and he’s sending in the cavalry. Hurry up and get to the tower, it’s due west of you.”

Everyone took off running due west, Yumi and Ulrich on either side of Aelita and Odd right behind her. Ideally, they would just rush towards the tower to let Aelita in and then they could just fight until they’re dematerialized, but X.A.N.A sent in his army with a heavy hand. Two mega tanks revealed themselves and the group stopped to strategize.

“Odd, you take the left tank, Yumi you take the right tank, I’ll run Aelita up to the tower and then we can start breaking some skulls, how’s that sound?” Asked Ulrich. Yumi, Odd, and Aelita each gave an affirmative and broke off in their respective directions. The mega tanks were preoccupied with defending themselves, allowing Ulrich and Aelita to get to the tower rather quickly.

She stuck her hands out and phased through the base of the tower and ran onto the lower platform.

“Jeremie, I’m on the platform.”

“Alright, get in position, because you’re about to take the big jump Aelita.” Called Jeremie’s voice from above.

As Aelita was centering herself on the lower platform, waiting to float up to the top, the tower shook violently.

“Jeremie what was that?”

“That was Odd being devirtualized, don’t worry tho you still have Ulrich and Yu-”

The tower shook once again, cutting Jeremie off. When the shaking stopped Jeremie started talking again,

“Well, you have Ulrich, but if we hurry it shouldn’t matter, are you in position?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then, I’m launching the program right now; Code: EARTH”

As she started to float up, the mega tank overpowered Ulrich and finally devirtualized him while shooting another beam at the tower, but it was too late now; Aelita was already in motion. She was floating up very slowly, and Jeremie took that time to rush down the ladder to the scanner room, where he was greeted by his fellow warriors who just hung around after their rematerializations.

“Jeremie, which scanner is she gonna come from?” Yumi asked.

“Center scanner, it should only be a few more seconds.” Said Jeremie.

Everyone took each other's hands and waited outside the scanner. There were strange noises and flashing lights that they could see coming through the crack of the door. Soon, the lights stopped flashing, and the noises stopped. The Lyoko Warriors held their breath and squeezed the absolute hell out of each other's hands. The scanner door creaked open agonizingly slow, with a puff of steam coming out. Once the coolness of the room gets rid of the steam, everyone finally sees her in the flesh; they really look at her.

Aelita.

She’s curled up in the fetal position with her eyes closed, facing them, she's got pink hair still, no pointed elf ears, and she’s wearing an odd ensemble of clothes. She has a nightdress on, white with lilac flowers on it, grey leggings on under it, and mismatched fuzzy socks on each foot. No one really gave much thought to Aelita’s wardrobe when she first came to Earth, assuming she’d just have her Lyoko garb on, but pajamas were out of left field. Everyone had been so captivated by her appearance, that it initially went unnoticed that Aelita’s eyes were fluttering. Jeremie unclasped his hands from the rest of the groups as he took a small step forward, extending his hand out to Aelita to help her up. Aelita didn’t seem very interested in getting up at that moment, but a few seconds later she shifts onto her back and opens her eyes with a pained groan and the sight is just...

Horrific.

Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the growing spot of blood on her abdomen, and Yumi dropped down, confiscating Ulrich’s outer shirt and pressing it to the wound to help stop the bleeding.

“What are you waiting for? Call an ambulance! She's really hurt!” Yumi yelled at no one in particular,

Odd was the quickest to draw his phone and dial 112 for an ambulance.

“Guys, we need to move her. We can’t let the paramedics find the supercomputer.” Said Ulrich

Odd finished his call and hung up the phone, “Ulrich, as much as I agree with you, the paramedics are gonna be here in six minutes and where do you propose we go within that time, hmm?”

Ulrich’s brow furrowed and Jeremie cut in before he could say anything.

“We take her to the bridge, we say we were looking for some plant specimens for Ms. Hertz’s class and we just happened to notice her when we were walking towards the riverbank. It’s not the best cover we’ve ever had but it’ll have to do. Now come on, we need to bring her to the bridge yesterday.”

Jeremie said as he picked up Aelita’s head, Ulrich grabbing her legs, Yumi continuing to put pressure on the injury, and Odd guiding them all to the bridge. It took a bit longer than anticipated and was exhausting, but they made it before the paramedics got there. Two of the medics took all the kids aside while the others were working to stabilize Aelita on a stretcher. One was a kind looking brunette woman, the other appeared to be new to this, as she was flipping to an empty page so she could take notes. The brunette woman introduces herself as Jennifer and her partner as Anise. They take everyone off to the side to gather some information.

“Now, I’d like to hear one of you tell it from the start to the finish, start when you all got to this area outside and up to now, anyone can go.” Jennifer requested.

More than a few pairs of eyes looked at Jeremie, and he felt the pressure to start speaking immediately.

“Well, you see ma’am, we were out looking for different plant specimens for our science class, and we figured we could make it fun if we all went together. We’ve been walking around here for about two hours, and when we got over here we noticed her on the ground, and then called you.”

Jennifer nods along as Jeremie talks while Anise scratches down some of her notes.

“Alright, now can any of you tell me if you heard a loud banging noise at any point while in this area? You’re not in any trouble, we just need to find the person who shot her.”

“Shot? Are you sure she was shot?” Ulrich questioned.

Jennifer nodded sadly, adding that whoever shot appeared to be shooting to kill, so they need to apprehend him ASAP.  
Yumi spoke up, saying that she didn’t hear anything, and the rest of the kids corroborated that. Jennifer sighs lightly, patting Anise on the shoulder and whispering something to her, then getting up and heading over to the medics with Aelita on the stretcher. Anise looked like a deer in headlights, obviously having been put on the spot.

“She’s very lucky you four were over here, she probably would have bled out otherwise.”

The whole group winces and grimaces at that, and Anise just sheepishly looks back to her notes.

“Well, it looks like she’s stable and we’re heading for the hospital, I’m going to give you each one of these cards with my name, e-mail, and phone number so that you’ll be able to ask for updates on your new friend. I’m sure she’ll want to meet you all once she’s healed.”

Jennifer does one last smile and waves as she and Anise hop into the ambulance with Aelita and then speed out of sight, sirens blaring. The air wasn’t electric anymore, it felt like they had ice water poured over their heads. No one broke the silence for a few minutes, after all, what is there to say after everything they had just seen? Eventually, Jeremie broke the quiet with the softest utterance of,

“I don’t understand.”

“Could it have been from the megatank hitting the tower while she was being transferred?” Asked Ulrich.

Yumi countered with,

“All three of us were devirtualized by megatanks literally ten minutes ago, and none of us came back with a gunshot wound. I don’t see how or why it would affect Aelita in such a different way.”

“Maybe it was X.A.N.A?” Asked Odd.

Jeremie shrugged, looking down at his feet while saying,

“It could be, but I have no idea how he managed to get a literal bullet in her. I feel like there’s some bug in the program that did this. I don’t know how but I just can’t think of anything else!”

His voice grew louder as his worry and guilt overwhelmed him, and Yumi went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Jeremie, I don’t know much about programming, and I know nothing compared to you, but I can’t fathom a bug that would shoot Aelita in the stomach. No there’s gotta be something else at play here, and call me crazy, but my guts’ telling me that it’s got nothing to do with X.A.N.A. Guys, I think we’re in over our heads with the rest of this, we need to tell someone!”

Yumi finished her little monologue with a similar crescendo to Jeremie’s, and this time, Odd spoke up.

“Uh, Yumi? As much as I trust your _i_ _ntuition_ , and believe me I do, no one else is going to believe us. We’ve tried this before, remember? If the threat of a literal nuclear apocalypse wasn’t enough to make people believe us, one hurt teenage girl isn’t gonna be enough.”

Odd was right, of course, but it didn’t make anyone feel better. Ulrich looked at all his unlikely friends, before letting them in on the theory bouncing around in his head,

“I think Yumi’s right, I don’t think X.A.N.A did this. Aelita’s much more valuable to him alive, he wouldn’t gamble her life like this.”

“That makes sense, but it leaves this unanswered; if the gunshot wound wasn’t something given to her during the transfer, then where did it come from? Aelita’s only ever lived on Lyoko, and it’s not like there’s not a massive gun violence problem there.” Jeremie countered.

The silence stretched on for a few moments before Yumi asked the million dollar question.

“How are we sure she’s only ever lived on Lyoko then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically what im planning for this is that they find out she was human all along way waaaay earlier than in canon with some added government fuckery and familial/friendship angst. as i stated in the tags, i love aelita w/ my whole heart and i always have, i just always end up hurting her when i write her no matter what the original plan is. like this was supposed to be light and happy i swear.

**Author's Note:**

> basically what im planning for this is that they find out she was human all along way waaaay earlier than in canon with some added government fuckery and familial/friendship angst. as i stated in the tags, i love aelita w/ my whole heart and i always have, i just always end up hurting her when i write her no matter what the original plan is. like this was supposed to be light and happy i swear.


End file.
